


The Right One Came Along

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: A series of tender moments leading up to Barry and Lup's relationship, told from his perspective. Including the first time she comforted him, the first time he realized she may feel the same, and their first time sharing a bed. Fluffy schmoopy goodness.





	The Right One Came Along

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Blupjeans fic? Another fic based off of a song? From me? It's more likely than you think. This time around the suggested listening is: I've Got This Friend by The Civil Wars!

The most treasured memories Barry had were of those moments before they got together when he was struck with the realization of just how deep his love was for her. The first time it happened was when she was comforting him in one of the earliest cycles, sitting beside him on his bed and holding him as he cried.

"It's okay, Barry, let it out," she'd whispered, soothingly running a hand down his back while her other hand stroked his hair. His head was pressed to her chest, sobs wracking his body as the years of pent-up frustration and sadness burst out. He kept his arms draped loosely around her waist as he cried, letting himself be held more intimately than he would have agreed to if he'd been in a better state of mind.

"I'm here," she assured, not pushing him to talk even when his tears subsided much later. "It's gonna be all right, okay, Bear?" Her eyes shone with such care and concern that his heart ached, every atom of his body screaming that he didn't deserve her while desperately craving her. And with the lamplight in her disheveled curls, the dark circles under her eyes, chapped lips cracked and raw, Barry still thought he'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

Sniffling, he pulled his arms back from around her and sat up, suddenly feeling awkward. "Thanks, Lup. I'm sorry you had to see that." He wanted to kick himself. Why was his first instinct always to apologize?! "You didn't have to stick around, but you did, so thank you. You're a good friend." Gods above, his voice was raspy from the crying and he could feel an uncomfortable wetness still covering his cheeks and sliding down his neck. He felt like a disgusting mess.

Instead of whatever reaction he'd expected, Lup smiled and ruffled his hair before poking his nose lightly. "Nonsense, of course I would stay! We're all we've got left now; we have to take care of each other." Her smile softened at his expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, yeah you better be grateful, Bluejeans! My time is capital-P-Precious! Is that what you wanted to hear?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and felt a grin settle on his face, to his surprise. "Yeah, for sure." To retaliate, he poked her side and felt a surge like lightning through his entire body at the high-pitched squeaky laugh she let out. "You know what I meant," he said.

"Well duh, but it's more fun this way." She stood and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go get you a glass of water and tuck you in, okay? You really should rest after that."

He was unable to speak as he watched her leave. Words still failed him when she returned, glass of water in hand, tucking him into his bed. She bid him goodnight and didn't comment that he was still completely dumbfounded, but as soon as the door closed behind her, Barry knew.

He was in love. When did that happen? Did it just begin, or had he always loved her? Logically he knew he hadn't been aware of it until this exact moment, which meant functionally, this was the beginning of it. Even still, it felt like his love for her had always been a part of him, timeless and boundless. They'd known each other for a few years, now, and it already seemed like the love he felt for her was so integral to his very being that he must've been born feeling it. If he couldn't tell when it began, did it really matter? 

Lying awake the rest of the night, the sadness that had threatened to consume him earlier was so distant now, eclipsed by the almost-alien fervor settling in his chest. He'd been on dates before, even had a few partners, but he'd never felt anything half as strong for any of them. His mind kept returning to her gentle smile and the matching sparkle in her eyes. The warmth of her hands on his body. Her scent.

Over the next few years he wondered often if she felt the same. He tried not to let his feelings get in the way of things, but it was hard sometimes. How could he not watch her in awe as she studied the Light, concentration knitting her brow as fascination and joy lit up her face? How could his heart not race at the sound of her laughter, totally stealing his breath and rendering him speechless? He doubted anyone attracted to women would be strong enough to resist thinking about kissing her, holding her in his arms as they fell asleep, waking up to her in the morning…

And then one day he realized the impossible may be true: she might just be in love with him, too.

He was sitting at the kitchen table while she cooked breakfast for just the two of them, the rest of the crew out exploring various parts of the world while they took their turn staying on the ship. It was early enough that the sun was barely peeking through, the air thrumming with the calm potential that only dawn could bring. She hummed as she flipped the pancakes, wiggling her hips as she turned over the bacon, completely comfortable with herself.

As if having forgotten Barry's presence, she jumped when she turned and caught him already staring; her cheeks flushed pink instantly. "Breakfast's almost ready," she commented, turning back and finishing up their food. When Barry chuckled at how utterly adorable that display was, he noticed her ears perk back, their tips also covered in a light blush. "Careful, Bluejeans, haters get burnt bacon."

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm not hating," he said, feeling bold.

Her shoulders relaxed from their tense position as she plated the finished food and spun around to present it to him. Her blush was still there, but that same gentle smile he'd fallen in love with was also present. "Yeah, I know," she said, setting his plate in front of him.

Barry thanked her and dug in, grateful for her culinary skills that kept them all from surviving exclusively on freeze-dried rations. Though they didn't talk while they ate, he couldn't help but notice the way she glanced up from her food as if making sure he was still enjoying it. Almost like she was nervous. 

"I'm not gonna choke," he joked, delighting in the momentary fluster she concealed with her usual confident expression.

"Maybe I just like looking," she said, tone managing to be both light and genuine.

Now it was his turn to be thrown off, his face growing warmer as her smile widened. He cleared his throat. "Oh? That's okay, then." He avoided meeting her eyes as he finished eating, but was aware that she was looking more pointedly at him than before. When he set his fork down, his heart skipped a beat at the way she was still staring. "You must really like what you see," he said, trying to keep his anxiety out of his voice.

"Yup, I sure do," she answered, winking; she stood and grabbed his plate. "Help a gal clean up?" She started humming again as they tidied up the kitchen, as casual as if the exchange hadn't happened.

Barry found himself thinking that there was no other way to interpret it. He was insecure, sure, but he wasn't an idiot! Did she always look at him like that and he was only just now noticing? Was this new? Was it so obvious that he was in love with her that she'd gone and started feeling things too? Was that a weird thing to think? Oh gods, it was, wasn't it? Did she think he was weird?

"Little lost in thought there, huh, Bear?"

He nearly dropped the glass he was holding and stammered out, "Just a bit, yeah."

The mischief glinting in her eyes told Barry that he was about to be in trouble. "Hmm, and whatcha thinking about?" He didn't answer. "C'mon, it looked super serious!" Still he bit his tongue. His silence was enough of an answer for her, though; she patted his shoulder affectionately. "Aww it's okay, you can just say you were thinking about how awesome I cook breakfast. A little flattery never hurt anyone."

Deciding to play along, Barry poked her side and fell in love all over again at the squirmy giggle she gave. "Aww, it's okay Lup, you can just say you're fishing for compliments. A little humility never hurt anyone."

"Dork."

"Whatever you say, Lup."

It was another handful of years before they slept in the same bed for the first time. They were laying side by side on Barry's bed talking late into the night, something that they did frequently. His arm was under her neck, their ankles playfully entwined as they chatted about nothing and everything for hours.

"What did you wanna be when you were a little kid?" she asked, stifling a yawn. 

Barry chuckled. "Oh, well, you know I've always been kind of a-a nerd, so it's probably not a surprise. But I wanted to be a professor. I just loved reading and was always talking about books to my mom. She was so patient, it never mattered that she didn't care what the books were about, she was just happy to hear me so enthusiastic."

"I get that," Lup said. Before Barry could ask what she meant, she continued. "I never wanted to be anything. I was happy just being with Taako, y'know? We didn't have much time to think that far ahead on the road." She turned to face Barry, smiling sadly. "Sorry, too much of a bummer?"

He shook his head. "No, Lup, not at all, I'm just… I'm sorry you had it rough. This can't be much better."

She laughed at that. "Is it weird that I prefer this? Yeah, okay, so we're on the run all the time, but the Starblaster is my home. You're my family, now. It's not where I thought my life was going, but I mean it, Barry. It's nice." After that there was a couple of minutes of comfortable silence as they lay together. "Well, not always, but sometimes it's nice. Like this right here. I love this." She rolled onto her side as she spoke softly, throwing an arm over his waist and pressing her face against his collarbone.

Barry let his arm curl around her, pulling her closer. "I love this too," he replied, hoping that she would understand. 

She did. They didn't talk about it, but he knew that she'd understood from the way she relaxed in his arms with a sigh. She let herself fall asleep like that in his embrace, and Barry felt like the luckiest man to ever live. All of the tension melted from her face, her lips parted slightly and the tips of her ears occasionally twitching. 

Barry knew right then that he was going to be in love with her for the rest of his existence.

He didn't want to fall asleep because it would mean he had to stop looking at how beautiful she was, so relaxed against him like she belonged there. Also, if he fell asleep that would mean facing a new day tomorrow, where they would have to get out of bed and go about their day as if this magical moment hadn't happened. He wanted it to last forever.

Of course, it couldn't. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes to the light filtering in through his window, he blinked. Lup was still peacefully asleep in his arms. At some point he'd rolled onto his side and thrown his other arm over her waist so that they were fully pressed against one another, her head tucked under his chin. He could bury his face in her hair and breathe her in, feel her heartbeat so close to his own, the warmth of her body filling him to the core.

He would've done anything to prolong that moment, he thought as she stirred. A knock on the door followed by Taako calling that breakfast was ready had him tensing up; did they really have to get up so soon? Lup yawned and rubbed sleep from her eyes, looking up happily at Barry.

"Hey there, handsome," she said.

"Uhh, good morning," he replied, awkwardly pulling his arm away from her and clearing his throat. "I dunno if you heard, but breakfast is ready, so if you wanna…"

A pause, followed by a groan as her tired brain processed what he'd said. "Not really, no, but they're already gonna talk when they catch me coming out of your room so we may as well."

"Does it bother you? That they'll talk, I mean."

Sitting up and stretching her arms high over her head, Lup stifled a yawn. "Nah, let them. This is our business." She stood, still stretching, and flashed a sleepy smile at Barry. "Besides, what's wrong with sharing a bed? I sleep with Taako a lot of nights, and Lucretia has fallen asleep in my bed before when we've had sleepovers. It's all good."

At first Barry thought she was saying it dismissively, as if to deny that there had been anything special about what they'd just shared. Of course they'd all shared a bed with other crewmates before, they all knew that. Just because it was the first time for them didn't necessarily make it meaningful, right? 

But then he caught the momentary flicker of anxiety in her eyes and realized she was saying it more to give them an out, a conveniently plausible deniability if they weren’t ready to have that talk yet. Even after roughly two decades, Barry had to admit, he wasn't ready. "Yeah, it's not a big deal," he agreed, hoping it was the right thing to do. "You're welcome here any time," he added. 

"Same goes for you, natch! My door will always be open for my number-one nerd!" She winked at him as she straightened her clothes to make herself more presentable, running her fingers through her hair to fruitlessly fight the tangles.

By now he knew that these were all signs that she was deflecting, avoiding talking about her feelings by making it about other people. And by now she knew that she was transparent to him, as well. Despite that, they were content to let their relationship change in small stages like this; they didn't have to jump right into things, nor did either of them particularly want to.

Most nights Barry couldn't imagine them doing another year of this senseless running, and yet year after year they persisted. Growing closer to Lup was the greatest gift he'd ever been blessed with, he decided one morning with certainty. They'd woken up in her bed, something which was becoming more common after long nights of conversations and comfort. There were even times when Taako joined them, the three of them piled in a heap of limbs and love.

"Barry, c'mon, you wanna get up?" Lup whispered, stroking his cheek. He jolted into awareness and had to bite back the urge to tell her then and there how much he loved her. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

He shook his head. "Not really, I'm just… I'm still getting used to the bed sharing." He let out a rough laugh. "I know we're all doing it more, but sometimes I forget, y'know? And then I wake up and you're there, and it's a little surprising is all."

"Hopefully a nice surprise?"

"Actually, no, it's my worst nightmare," he teased. Their casual back-and-forth came naturally to him now, and he delighted in it. Before her, he wouldn't have dreamed of being so sarcastic to anyone he was romantically interested in, but Lup was an exception as always. 

She feigned hurt, dramatically clutching at her chest. The way she widened her eyes and gasped in mock-injury warmed his heart; there was the woman he loved, being silly in a private moment just for him. "How dare you say that to the woman who so graciously let you spend the night! Barold! I'm wounded! What do you have to say for yourself?"

He shrugged, content to leave the game there for now. "I dunno, I'll go make you some coffee to make up for it?"

Laughing she put a hand on his shoulder. "I do believe that will suffice," she said, voice still dripping with drama.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried my outstanding reputation with you had been sullied forever."

She giggled and Barry melted. Ever since their beach year, he'd been positive about where this was all headed; it was only a matter of time now before one of those giggles ended in a kiss. And he wanted it, gods, he wanted it more than anything, but he didn't want to rush it. 

And from the sound of things, Lup didn't want to hurry things along either. They occasionally held hands when they were alone, sat pressed against one another as they talked late into the night, letting themselves grow more comfortable in their togetherness. There were even times he thought that they'd finally kiss, but it never felt like the right moment. Eventually, he hoped.

It came up a few times that they were both interested in each other. Every time they concluded the same: how could they justify jeopardizing the integrity of the mission? The excuse sounded weaker each time, if they'd ever believed it in the first place.

And then finally their moment came at Legato. The entire year was built on those tender moments: shared glances, gentle hands, soft embraces. Every day it became clearer to Barry that this was going to be their year, and that he wouldn't stop it even if he could, excuses be damned.

As he paced back and forth the morning on their performance, Lup grabbed his hands in hers and pressed her face to his chest, humming their song. She slid her arms around his waist and swayed them back and forth in a lazy dance, urging him to drape his arms around her as well. By the time she'd finished humming her part, Barry realized how much more relaxed he felt.

"It's our big day," he said, voice catching in his throat. "Are you ready?" He hoped the desperate love in his eyes would tell her that he was talking about more than just the music.

Nodding, Lup brought her hands up to cup his face. She understood; she always did. She brought her forehead to rest against his and breathed. "I was born ready, baby."

Separating from one another reluctantly, they smiled at each other and headed to the stage to lay their hearts bare.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a brand to maintain and I'm not sorry. Be good!!


End file.
